I believe
by dreamergirl090
Summary: A series of one shots based off the prompt I believe... Alot of Shules can be found.
1. I believe 1

Disclaimer I don't own Psych

These will all be one shots based off a challenge found on Psychfic

This first one is I believe....**that the people you care about most in life are taken from you too soon.

* * *

**

He wasn't awake, but he could smell her tropical shampoo. He turned his head and opened his eyes to find his beautiful wife. Now he was awake.

Juliet Spencer was still asleep, curled up in a little ball. Shawn loved how she slept. She was like a small child all squished and snuggled safe in the blankets. His fingers twirled her wavy hair that fell off the pillow.

It was fair game. It was no longer on her pillow, but on their bed. He twirled it as she turned to face him. She was still asleep. He smiled.

He went to the Santa Barbara Police Department to bring his lovely wife lunch. Her favorite order from Mr. Chang's: Sesame Chicken and fried ride.

He smiled as he saw her, looking grumpily at her caseload. He plopped the container on top of her work. "Det. Spencer, time for a lunch break!"

Juliet looked up and smiled. Shawn smiled back. He didn't need Chinese food, that smile filled him up. Lassiter looked over from his desk and sighed. They were a good couple, even he had to admit it.

* * *

He wasn't awake, but he could smell her tropical shampoo. He turned his head and tried with his eyes still closed to find her wavy hair that always fell off the pillow into the Switzerland territory. He couldn't find it. He grabbed her pillow instead and hugged it. He could still smell her.

He went to the Santa Barbara Police department to bring his lovely wife lunch. The usual from Mr. Chang's made anyone's day better.

When he walked in, he knew they were staring. They were all staring at him, to see what he would do. They wanted to see if he would crack a joke or break down in sobs. Well, what he was doing was delivering Chinese food.

He went straight to her desk and dropped the Chinese food on the stack of papers. He expected to see Juliet's smile. Instead it was some mousy haired woman with big glasses.

Shawn frowned. "Det. Spencer's lunch is here. Can you tell me where Chief has relocated her too? Most likely some nicer desk with a better chair."

The woman began to open her mouth, but someone intercepted.

"Spencer."

"Lassie, where's my lovely wife?"

Lassiter sighed and lied. "She's busy interrogating someone."

Shawn nodded, knowing full well he lied. "Again." He laughed. It sounded so hollow and empty, even hoarse like it hadn't been used in awhile. It bothered Lassiter. "She's a hard worker. So wanna have some Chinese? She doesn't like her partner to starve."

Lassiter grabbed the Chinese food and Shawn followed him to the desk.

Lassiter looked at him seriously. Shawn tried to avert his eyes. He didn't need anyone searching his soul because Shawn knew what Lassiter would find in one second and Shawn didn't need it, especially not from Lassiter.

"Spencer, this is the third day you are pulling this. I can't eat anymore Chinese food."

Shawn nodded and plopped the Chinese container into the trash. "No problemo." Shawn patted Lassiter on the back and walked out. Lassiter noticed him rub his wedding ring just to make sure it was there before he waved to Buzz and exited out the doors.

The mousy haired woman looked at Lassiter, questioningly. "Detective? Isn't he the one with the really good memory, the one I heard about?"

Lassiter shook his head and looked at O'Hara's replacement. He twitched, staring at her. She, his partner, should have been sitting there, smiling stupidly at stupid Spencer who was her stupid husband. They should be eating their stupid Chinese food that was instead, sitting in his garbage.

"No. He's the one who just lost his wife. He's the one who just lost everything. Get back to work all of you."

He looked around the room as everyone stared at him. They were thinking the same thing they thought about Spencer and like Spencer, he didn't want their pity. He like Shawn just wanted one thing and the sesame chicken growing cold in the garbage and the mousy haired woman sitting in her desk was proof that they couldn't have it.

* * *

Review, por favor!


	2. I believe 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych

So these come from a challenge from Psych with a list of I believe....

This second one is I believe... **that no matter how bad your heart is broken, the world doesn't stop for your grief.**

* * *

He looked around the Santa Barbara Police Department. He silently observed each and every person.

Officer. Dunns was dunking a chocolate doughnut in his coffee and was not listening to the phone conversation he was supposed to be listening intently to. Probably it was his wife on the other line.

Det. Lukas was busy doing up her braid as her partner checked his gun. They were on their way to a crime scene.

Buzz McNabb was debating whether to eat the last muffin as one of his coworkers thought the same thing from their desk.

Chief Vick was talking to Lassiter about a case in her office with the blinds shut. Obviously Lassiter was in there because his desk was empty, but her desk wasn't.

He looked at her quickly and felt his world shatter like a broken mirror. Seven years bad luck. Seven year of heartbreak and this was only year one, day one.

Maybe he would go eat the last muffin and put McNabb out of his misery. He wondered if it was possible that the last muffin was a pineapple muffin.

He was about to go left when someone called his name. He turned to face Chief Vick.

"Mr. Spencer, I have a case for you."

He winced at the chief. He didn't want a case. He wanted to go eat the last muffin and then die a slow painful death by listening to Gus rattle of the newest medication he was selling and its side effects.

"Chief, I'm on a case right now and it's to eat the last muffin."

Chief Vick smiled as she glanced towards the lone muffin. "Mr. Spencer." She handed him the file. "Read it over and after you take the last muffin, go to Det. Lassiter who will get you up to date."

He nodded. He couldn't argue with Chief Vick. She had willingly given up the last muffin for him. Did she know possibly that a muffin would be the remedy for this broken heart?

He started to turn left again towards the muffins and away from her when someone else called his name.

"Spencer."

He rolled his eyes. "Lassie-doodle. What go-go gadget are you in need of?"

Lassiter looked at him, eyeing him with dislike. "The Jenkins Case. I see you have the file. O'Hara and I are going over to the crime scene. I see that Mr. Guster is not here to offer you a free ride and Chief Vick told me I had to play nice."

"That's sweet Lassie, but I'll walk." He didn't want to sit in a car with her. It would be fine on the outside, but on the inside he was still trying to tape and glue the broken pieces of the shattered mirror back together. He would really need some crazy glue or some special super glue that they used in NASA.

She had turned him down for a date because she told him it wouldn't work. She would be happy for awhile after a couple dates, but she knew he would get bored and leave her with a broken heart. Why then did he walk away with a broken heart and hers was still intact? Did it feel like this? He never really knew, no one ever turned him down. It kinda sucked that the first time he got up to bat, he struck out. He thought for sure it would have been a home run. Anyway, if it did hurt like this it hurt like heartburn that wouldn't go away. Or maybe it was like a horrible itch that couldn't be scratched.

He scratched his chest, right where his heart was as Lassie rambled. He felt like Officer Dunns, only half listening, only half caring. He didn't want to help with the case. He didn't want to do a wrap-up and gloat. He only wanted one thing and he couldn't have that and it sucked, majorly.

"Spencer, were you listening?" He was brought back to reality and all its suckiness. Lassiter was angry, the chief was depending on him and Juliet still said no.

He sighed. "Yes, I'll take the ride. On one condition."

"No shotgun."

"I wasn't questioning Det. O'Hara's spot. No, I want that." He pointed at Buzz staring at the muffin.

"You want a muffin?"

"Yes. That muffin."

"Fine." Lassiter walked over, picked it up and handed it to him. "Good let's go."

He watched Juliet, get up from her desk, walk right by him and after Lassiter. Their eyes met for a brief instant and he couldn't understand why she didn't feel like a gun had shot through her and rendered her unmovable and most likely dead. He instead looked at the muffin and then handed it to Buzz. "It's not what I wanted."

Buzz looked confused so Shawn clarified as he watched her exit the building. "It just wasn't pineapple."

* * *

Reviews are always nice....


	3. I believe 3

Disclaimer: No own Psych, nada.

I believe... **that you should always leave loved ones with loving words. It may be the last time you see them.

* * *

**

"Jules…" Juliet looked at Shawn sitting on her desk whining. She decided to counteract his whining with her own form of whining.

"Shawnn…"

Shawn stopped and looked at her, slightly confused. "Jules."

"Shawn."

This act brought to Juliet O'Hara by Shawn Spencer had become part of her daily routine. Shawn had been doing it for the last month.

Shawn proceeded to sit on her desk every morning at 9 A.M. and just call her name for at least a half hour. For the past month she had put up with it and just relocated of all her paperwork to the desk next to hers.

Today though she decided to whine because quite frankly his whining was rubbing off on her.

"Why have you sat on my desk for a month?"

Shawn lied down on her desk as though he was sunbathing on the beach, not on a desk in the Santa Barbara Police Department. "Because Jules, it's so comfy. I should make Gus order desks like these, do you know what they are made of?"

Juliet sighed and sat in the chair next to Shawn. "They are made of criminal's blood and Detective's sweat."

"Dually noted. Maybe I should try Lassiter's desk out since you know, he loves to work more than you do."

Juliet looked over as Lassiter who was doing work at his desk. She noticed that he had earplugs in. Juliet had given them to her partner as a form of restraint against Shawn. Apparently they were working until Shawn sat up and began to wave frantically in Lassiter's direction. Juliet smiled; she should have bought him a blindfold too.

Lassiter ignored him and Juliet decided to get up and intercept Shawn's waving.

"Shawnn…"

Shawn stopped mid-waving and patted a spot next to him as an invitation for Juliet to sit. "Jules, really whining is unbecoming."

Juliet sat next to him. "Funny. So no reason for sitting on my desk?"

Shawn grinned. "Jules, I have numerous reasons for sitting on you desk."

"May I ask what are they?"

He looked around the office. He was silently observing all of the employees of Santa Barbara. All of them were busy with their work, except for the one lovely detective who was sitting on the desk with him.

"Jules...Have I ever told you about my hypothetical issue?"

Juliet sighed. She really had to do work. She loved Shawn, but it was already ten and normally he usually left by now.

"No Shawn, does it involve pineapples and monkeys taking over the world?"

"No, but remind me to tell you that one next. No… the other situation I'm thinking of it that if someone held a gun to you and you were wearing a bullet proof vest, I would still jump in front of you and block the shot even if I wasn't wearing the bulletproof vest, hypothetically speaking." Shawn grinned at the shocked Juliet.

"Shawn… hypothetically speaking?"

"Hypothetical speaking." Shawn nodded back approvingly as he swung his legs off the desk still leaving Juliet sitting on it.

Juliet looked at him confused. "Shawn, are you feeling all right?"

Shawn frowned. "Juliet that's just my way of showing I care. Well Jules I best be off, my motorcycle and me have a date with the smoothie shack across town. I hear they make the best pineapple smoothies in the world and I, as the Judge of the Pineapple Smoothie Committee must taste it."

"Shawn, come back later."

"Later for just you and me?" Shawn said leaning on the desk.

"No… bring Gus to." Juliet froze. She had just chickened out to Shawn and his hypothetically question of saying how he felt about it her.

"Really Jules? I didn't know you felt that way."

Juliet rolled her eyes as regular Shawn was coming back after his brief lapse of oddness even for him. "Chief says she has a case for you and Gus."

Shawn saluted her. "Aye, Aye Detective."

Juliet waved to Shawn as he walked out of the department as Lassiter pulled out his earplugs. "Thank god he's gone. O'Hara what took him so long today?"

"Just some hypothetical situations."

Juliet looked at her watch. It was 4 in the afternoon and Shawn hadn't brought Gus by yet. She dialed his cell number. As she listened to the rings, she thought honestly about why she wanted Shawn to come back to the department. She wanted to give Shawn his own hypothetical situation about how she felt.

It went straight to voicemail. Not that odd. Shawn normally couldn't remember that a cell phone didn't have an unlimited charge.

She called Gus instead and was surprised it went straight to voice mail. Now, that was odd. Gus picked up the phone all the time.

She was about to call Lassiter over, but Lassiter couldn't be found at his desk. He was standing right in front of her.

"Lassiter?"

"Let's go O'Hara. There's been a shooting on 235 Sunset Rd."

Juliet nodded, but froze. She knew that address and so did Lassiter. "Lassiter…"

"Let's go O'Hara!"

When they arrived at the scene, Juliet didn't get out of the car for a second. She couldn't. She saw the Psych Office. She saw the blue echo. She remembered they both didn't answer their phones.

She eventually got out to see Gus sitting on the curb, just sitting, holding his phone, silently shaking. She ran over to him, frantic. "Gus?"

Gus looked up at her his eyes were bloodshot and tear stained. " I couldn't answer. I called the department, but you called right after and I couldn't answer. I didn't know what to say." He shook his head laughing between his sobs. "He told me to go out and have the day off. He knew someone was coming for him. He knew exactly today that sick bastard was gonna come in and get him. He told me a month ago to take this day off. " Gus looked at Juliet. "Damn Shawn, he told me a month ago and I didn't catch on."

Juliet looked at Gus and then at the office. She decided to do more thing.

She walked into the Psych office, tears streaming down her face. She didn't want to be a detective right now; she just wanted to be his friend, someone who had just lost someone she had cared and loved for. She ignored Lassiter and the forensics. She ignored the body of her beloved psychic and friend. She didn't want to remember Shawn like that. For one, he had no smile on his face.

She instead searched the office for his desk and cleared everything off it with one sweep of her hand. One forensic called to her about damaging the evidence, but Lassiter held up his hand as he watched his partner climb onto the desk and lay down on it.

Juliet whispered to herself through her closed eyes as tears streamed down her cheeks. "You were right Shawn. This desk is not as comfortable as mine." 


	4. I believe 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych.

I believe... **that no matter how good a friend is they're going to hurt you every once in a while and you must forgive them for that.

* * *

**

"And Abigail, this is where I work my psychic magic." Shawn held Abigail's hand, giving her a tour of the Santa Barbara Police Department.

"And here is the grumpy Det. Lassiter. Be careful, he bites." Lassiter rolled his eyes as Abigail pretended to act frightened as Shawn led her around the different desks.

"And here is the lovely Det. O'Hara." Juliet looked up from her work and smiled at Shawn who grinned back, and smiled at Abigail who waved back. "Abs," He turned to Abigail who turned away from Juliet, "wait here for a mo', the Chief just tickled my psychic feelers."

Abigail nodded and sat in the chair next to Juliet. Juliet smiled again, not really wanting to talk to her friend's girlfriend. She had already played nice multiple times when she really want to throw a tantrum.

She played nice when Shawn brought her to a crime scene. She played nice when Abigail needed someone to go shopping and Shawn decided to tag her in and tag himself out. She played nice when Shawn and Gus needed another teammate for their DDR tournament.

She was tired of smiling for Shawn, pretending she liked this girl on girl time. Every time she wanted to tell him the truth, that it hurt her to hear Abigail say I love you to him, but she didn't, she just smiled. It wasn't fair.

Shawn had gotten a second chance and was happy. She had to give him that. She was one of his best friends and she couldn't deny him happiness. That would be cruel and unusual punishment and Shawn wasn't a criminal, he was a friend.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Juliet really didn't want to ask, but she did it to be polite.

"I think we are getting lunch, where though I have no idea." Juliet laughed with Abigail. The two women laughed, one as the girlfriend and the other as a friend about the same man.

"I bet you have some ideas."

"He hinted at just going to the super market and eating whatever we found. He also mentioned hitting up all the vendors on the streets and calling that lunch."

Juliet smiled to herself thinking about the time Shawn went to the supermarket with her. "I hope he doesn't do the supermarket. He forgets he has to pay for the food before he eats it."

Abigail looked at Juliet questioningly. "You guys go to the supermarket?"

Juliet shrugged. "I'm his best friend who's a girl. Gus would get angry if I said best friend so I just add the girl part to make him happy."

"Oh is that why?" Shawn appeared. "Thanks best friend who's a girl for keeping my girlfriend occupied."

Juliet smiled as Shawn gave her a one of kind smile. She was sure Abigail never got that smile. That's why made it okay for Juliet to watch them leave hand in hand and not feel upset. Soon she would get her second chance, she just had to grin and bear it.


	5. I believe 5

**I believe... that you shouldn't be so eager to find out a secret. It could change your life forever.**

* * *

Juliet yelled into her pillow. She hated Shawn Spencer. She hated him so much.

Her phone rang and she saw it was him. She picked up the phone and said four words into it before hanging up. "Shawn Spencer, I hate you."

On the other end of the line, Shawn lay on the couch, staring at his phone. Gus, looking distressed, sat in the chair across from him, watching his every move.

"Why did you tell her?"

Shawn groaned. "Gus, come on you've seen Jules' pretty little face. Could you deny her cute little face year after year? She wanted to know, she practically begged so I told her. I lie all the time I know, remember when I told my dad the fish was good the other night. I can lie to my own family but god," Shawn ran his fingers through his hair, looking at Gus, "Imagine if I had to keep lying to her family, her own grandma. I can't lie to grandmas. They are just so cute and wrinkly, you know what I mean."

Gus groaned this time. "You know you're going to jail and probably me too. Oh my god. I'm going to jail. My parents are going to kill me."

"Don't worry buddy, your parents and Jules are gonna team up and kill me first."

Gus glared at him. "We've lied for 8 years. How do you think 8 years translates to jail time"

Shawn looked at the ceiling. He knew what he was going to do as soon as she shut the door in his face. "I think it's time for me to leave."

Gus stopped trying to calculate jail time on the scrap piece of paper in front of him and stared at his best friend. He couldn't believe what he had just said. "Care to repeat that Shawn?"

"Gus, I'm gonna leave Santa Barbara."

"Wow Shawn, that's the second dumbest idea you've had today. You know that's like fleeing a crime scene, so let me factor that in for additional jail time."

Shawn shook his head as he sat up on the couch. "Gus, she didn't tell Lassiter or Chief-"

"Yet, Shawn. That's the key word."

"She won't. She wants to forget about me. She doesn't want to reopen cases. Gus, just think this is the longest time I've stayed in one place. I was bound to get restless, you know that's what my dad is gonna think. You know what, make sure he thinks that. Anyway, I need to stretch my legs and now you have time to catch up on all your new butt creams."

Gus shook his head. He couldn't change Shawn's mind. He never could. "It was a good eight years, man. Hopefully that doesn't mean you are gonna wait another 8 years to come back."

Shawn smiled. "Eight years, eight months, eight days, eight hours…. However long it takes to clear out Psych's bank account."

"Shawn that's not funny. I still have to pay the rent for the next two months."

Shawn smiled as he fist bumped Gus. "Now that's the Gus I want to come back to." He grabbed his helmet off the shelf and tapped the wall. "Goodbye Psych office. Oh," He turned around to face Gus watching him, "Dude, don't forgot that I hid food below the floorboards."

"Shawn!"

Shawn smiled as his photographic memory took a picture of Gus yelling at him in classic Gus fashion.

* * *

Juliet woke the next morning after eating a case of cookie dough ice cream and falling asleep on her couch to Titanic playing on her T.V.

"Yeah that's right. Jack Dawson, you drowned because you lied. Liars don't deserve to live or deserve to be loved." Juliet thought for a minute. "Wait, I take that back. Maybe you died because you were in third class and a gentleman. Sorry." Juliet said to the television apologetically.

Juliet went to the police department angry, but she wouldn't tell Chief or Lassiter. It would do too much damage. Maybe he would come around to do it. She laughed, as she kept calm at her desk by doing her academy exercises.

"O'Hara in my office."

Juliet looked up to see the Chief staring at her. Shit, the chief knew. She put her a gun back together with the mantra 'I hate Shawn Spencer' repeating in her head and then followed the Chief into her office.

"Chief."

"O'Hara, I called Mr. Spencer to work on a case, but he told me he isn't taking any more cases. He also said that he resigns from being head psychic of the Santa Barbara Police department because he doesn't live here anymore. Why would he do that?"

"He say's he doesn't live here anymore?"

"That's what he told me. Once again O'Hara, do you know why he would do that?"

"No, I don't." A voice laughed in Juliet's mind. You're a hypocrite, Juliet O'Hara. You just lied. Juliet shook her had. It was only half a lie, she knew he wouldn't come back, but she didn't know he would leave. Anyway, Shawn's lie was worse, much worse.

Chief Vick frowned at Det. O'Hara. "I am asking you since he is your boyfriend."

Juliet responded almost immediately, "No he's not."

The Chief sighed. She just lost her head psychic and now she had a clone of Lassiter. " I found my answer. O'Hara, let this be a lesson, not to date within the department."

"Note taken, Chief."

Juliet walked out to face Lassiter smiling. "I heard Spencer is no longer welcome here."

Juliet ignored him and grabbed her cell phone. Something bothered her. Chief Vick had said that he no longer lived here. She dialed the Psych' Office number and was met with the voicemail of the office.

Her phone rang an hour later as she did paper work. She dropped the file she was reading and answered. "Shawn..."

"Juliet, it's not Shawn. It's Gus."

"Oh hey Gus." She tried not to show her disappointment over the phone, but she swore Gus heard it.

"Shawn's away, Juliet."

"Where to Gus?"

"He didn't say." She heard Gus laugh to himself. "He never says."

"When will he come back?"

"I don't know. He doesn't even know."

"How can you not know, you're his best friend?"

"And you're his girlfriend."

"Was."

Gus sighed. "Juliet, take care."

"Gus… what's going on?"

"I don't have to come back to the department since I don't do anymore cases and if I did, I could be arrested for conspiring with a fake psychic."

" I haven't told anyone. Gus, you can still be my friend."

Gus sighed. He couldn't be mean. She was in the same boat as he, but at least he had paddled this boat once before. "Maybe we could do coffee. My best friend did just leave."

It was a week since Shawn was gone and she had a strange addiction to keeping pineapple stocked in her apartment. It just felt soothing to keep a pineapple in the apartment like nothing had changed. That wasn't true, a lot had changed. She hadn't laughed in a week. She hadn't smiled in a week and Juliet O'Hara was unhappy. In eight years, Juliet was so unhappy, she was on the verge of getting depression medication and that scared her.

She met Gus for coffee on Friday. It was awkward and they both knew it. Gus looked at her and saw everything she was trying to hide. He smiled, he felt like Shawn. Her make up was immaculate except he noticed a slight smudge on her eyeliner. She had been crying. She also wore make up more than usual, which she had told Shawn once that it was because she couldn't sleep. She smiled, but he noticed her smile didn't reach it's full potential like when Shawn decided to make lunch blindfolded for her one day.

He knew what she wanted to ask, but he knew she wouldn't so he decided to answer for her. "I haven't heard from him and I don't expect too."

"Does he answer his phone?"

Gus shook his head. "He forgets to bring the charger. He probably gets a new phone in the coming week with a different number. The only thing I expect to get is a postcard, but I don't even get my hopes up for that. Though knowing Shawn, I might get a bill for the new phone."

Juliet nodded. She knew that he didn't answer the phone when she at least called, but that didn't stop her from listening to his voice mail message. She had hoped at least he would answer to talk to Gus, but apparently when Shawn traveled, he let everything go. "And the psych office?"

Gus knew she knew the answer. "I have two more months on the lease."

She nodded and the two ate in silence.

Two months came and went. She still couldn't sleep. She had saw Gus two more times, but it was still missing something. The lunches never lasted long. Gus was quiet and Juliet was unhappy. Besides being unhappy, she was getting grouchier than Lassiter, if that was even possible.

One day at work after she finished a case, she dialed the familiar number to the Psych office, hoping for that voice to reply, but instead it was another. "This is Surf Shack, how can I help you?"

Juliet froze. It really was gone. Psych was gone. Shawn was gone and wasn't coming back at least for a while. The Santa Barbara Police Department had moved on though they solved the cases a little slower now and Gus had moved on, returning to his other job. Gus had said that Shawn had traveled a lot when he was teenager so he had always adjusted when Shawn left. Juliet however was being hit for the first time by Shawn's moving bug.

"Hello?"

Juliet forgot she was still on the line. "Sorry, wrong number." It was the right number, but wrong voice. She hung up, buried her head in her shoulders and cried. She wasn't angry anymore. That had faded after a week of Shawn not returning. Now she was just upset and alone. It was Miami all over again and she couldn't transfer because she was still hoping a certain fake psychic would come bounding through those doors. She didn't even care anymore that he had lied; she would come to that wall when he returned. All she knew was that she wanted him back.

* * *

Multiple updates coming your way!


	6. I believe 6

**I believe... that heroes are people who do what has to be done when it needs to be done, regardless of the consequences. **

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych

oh P.S. Shawn and Jules are married in this chapter

**

* * *

**

"Spencer, you can't go into the building." Lassiter and Gus held Shawn back.

"Shawn, you can't go in there."

Shawn frantically clawed at his best friend and tried to wriggle himself from the vice grip Lassiter held him in.

"My wife is in there." Shawn looked at Lassiter, "You're partner is in there."

"Spencer, we can't go in there. The fire department's coming."

Shawn looked at Gus, pleadingly "Bud, she's your best friend in law… please Gus…" Gus didn't loosen his grip. Gus couldn't lose Shawn. Shawn could have sworn the grip had gotten tighter.

Shawn switched tactics back to Lassiter who was glancing at the growing flames. "Lassie, you hate the fire department just as much as my dad. Come on, you don't even like me, let me save your partner."

Lassiter shook his head and closed his eyes. Shawn looked wildly around. Every second they gripped tighter to him, the higher the flames grew, the less of a chance he could get to her.

Shawn did the two things his dad swore him to never do when he was a kid. He bit Gus and pinched Lassiter. Both let go in a split second to rub their irritated skin. That split second was Shawn's escape.

"Shawn!" Lassiter cursed under his breath for letting go and Gus pulled out his cell phone as he saw Shawn disappear into the flames.

Gus looked around the crime scene. Lassiter had gone off to inform the rest of the back up team and the Chief about the situation. "Mr. Spencer? Shawn…"

He didn't even have to finish the sentence because Henry Spencer did on the other line. "Shawn went into the building to rescue Juliet." As soon as Henry Spencer had heard about the fire and a trapped detective, he knew Shawn didn't care about anything except getting his wife out of there. If it was some other detective, Shawn still probably would have went in. With the stakes raised, Shawn had put all his chips in, to try to win big.

"Gus, I'm coming down."

* * *

Shawn hadn't checked his hand before putting all his chips in. He was running out of time. He started off running through the building, but now he was crawling on the floor. He was pulling himself under the smoke, searching for any sign of Juliet. He knew if he was running out of time, Juliet most definitely was.

"Jules!!!" He screamed into the flames. He knew she wouldn't hear. She had been in her for far too long.

Shawn thought, what had Juliet worn that day? A suit of course and those really expensive high heels she got at that bargain sale. What where they? Lobros? Lobostons? Loboutins? Yes that was the one.

Shawn thought back to the morning when Juliet had flaunted her purchase.

He was eating his breakfast of cheerios swimming in pineapple juice, which was the better replacement of milk when Juliet had flung her shoes on the table.

"Check these out! Brand new, only $500!" She smiled at her purchase like it was her first born. Shawn eyed them over his bowl. He was staring at another pair of high heels. They all looked the same to him. Didn't she already own a pair of these in this color? " Jules I'm fairly certain you have a pair of black heels and they probably cost you $80 bucks, at most. So, $500? I'm sure I could have bought a baby llama for that much."

Juliet rolled her eyes. "I always wanted a pair. Come on Shawn, I bet you ate $500 worth of pineapples just in your teenage years." She looked at his cereal floating in the yellow liquid. "Bet it was more than $500 dollars."

"Ha-Ha. Very true." Shawn slurped his cereal happily as Juliet put her shoes on and paraded around their kitchen. Shawn had remembered one thing about the shoes, besides that they looked amazing on his wife. They had red soles.

Below the flames, it was all smoke. Shawn pulled himself along trying to find any hint of red soles, blond hair or a business suit.

He coughed and felt as though he just auctioned off one of his lungs to the fire. As he crawled, he could imagine that Lassiter was having a Lassie fit and Gus was having a heart attack.

Suddenly Shawn stopped mid thought. He saw the red soles. He saw the heels. He found Juliet. He had found his wife. His heart swelled in relief. Part 1 was accomplished. "Jules?"

He pulled himself past the heels and up to his wife's face. The first thing his eyes picked up on, was that she wasn't breathing. She wasn't breathing and she was unconscious. Part 2 was not going smoothly as he had hoped.

His heart that had just swelled with relief, just shrunk to almost being nonexistent. He couldn't breath, but he had to think. He had to be Shawn Spencer who never lost a case.

He scooped Juliet up gently as though she was a newborn. Her heels dug into his legs. Shawn swore. They were long. How did she run in these? He looked at Juliet who had not stirred when he had sworn. He could have sworn that he swearing would have least garnered a little movement, a little twitch.

"Sorry Jules." He took the heels off and they fell into the flames and Shawn Spencer was off.

It was like a marathon and he had to come in first place. He had to come in first place for her and second for him. He would only breathe if she would first.

Shawn ran through the door and out into the street where the SPBD had stationed themselves, debating and not saving. That's why Shawn wasn't a cop; they were always following the rules. Shawn knew that the rules were thrown out when someone he loved had been in there.

"Help!" Shawn never called for help, but he needed it badly. Gus, Lassiter, Chief Vick and Henry turned to see their co-worker, their friend and their son standing barely on his own two feet cradling their friend, their partner, their detective and their daughter -in-law, in his arms.

They ran over to him, shouting his name. Shawn shook his head. He didn't want their help. No one was going to help him breath except for the person he was cradling in his arms.

Lassiter and Chief Vick tried to pry Juliet out of Shawn's arms. His grip on her was as tight as Lassiter and Gus had held him in earlier. Eventually, Shawn slackened his grip as Henry placed his hand on Shawn's shoulder, egging his son on to let go. Shawn nodded sadly and released his last couple of fingers. Juliet was whisked off to a gurney and EMT set to work on her immediately.

A flurry of activity went on as the EMT questioned Lassiter about his partner.

"How long was she in there?"

"20 minutes. 30 minutes, tops." Lassiter spoke with the EMT as Shawn hovered.

"What was she doing in there?"

"Undercover. She was meeting someone inside to get information. I was in my car with Spencer and Guster, listening on a headset."

Lassiter shook his head as he continued, "In an instant there was smoke, flames and her headset cut out."

As everyone watched to see if Juliet made a move, Henry instead watched his son. Shawn wasn't laughing. Shawn wasn't smiling. Shawn was always so jumpy that Henry had forgotten this side of Shawn. This Shawn was grim and sullen. This Shawn was frightened.

Shawn looked at his father in the face and their eyes met. Shawn was waiting for the reprimand that he was reckless and stupid. Henry wouldn't tell him that. Not until Juliet was okay.

Someone coughed and the father son contact was broken. Henry sighed as he saw his son's mouth twitch into a familiar smile.

"Jules…"

"Shawn…"

Shawn sighed. "I gotta tell you something bad."

Juliet coughed, looking up into Shawn's smiling face. This smile she knew. She didn't see it much, but she knew what it meant. She could see the worry behind this smile. Shawn was good at lying, but this smile told her everything she had to know. She could Shawn was trying to not show his fear, his worry.

"What?" What had to be bad? She was alive. Shawn was alive. Lassiter was alive. Gus was alive. Henry was alive. Everyone she cared about was okay.

"I had to leave your Loboutins in the fire. It was either them or you."

Juliet raised one of her hands. It hurt to raise it, but she rested it on Shawn's face, gently touching his cheeks covered in soot. "And you choose me?"

Shawn took his hand and patted hers sympathetically. "They just weren't my size."

The EMT looked at Shawn and raised his eyebrow. He didn't know if Shawn was joking or telling the truth. Shawn smiled and patted the EMT to give him the okay.

"Jules, now I know this EMT looks pretty attractive, but remember you're married. I'll be right there in two seconds. I think I'm going to get reprimanded for saving you. Weird, I know."

She smiled and watched as he went over to his father who had been watching the whole time. She knew she was safe. She knew Shawn was safe. It was okay to close her eyes now and rest.

Shawn looked at Juliet close her eyes and then turned to face his dad, readying himself for their daily " How stupid, are you talk?"

"Shawn."

"I know Dad, you're going to tell me that it was dumb, that it was stupid and that I should think more or at least, start."

Henry shook his head. "Shawn, going into a fire was pretty dumb. I think this is actually the second time you've actually gone into a fire with no protection. You're an idiot, but Shawn," Henry whispered under his breath, "It was also, brave."

Shawn raised an eyebrow at his father. Had his father, Henry Spencer just complimented him?

Shawn was about to comment, but his father interrupted.

"Shawn, go take care of my daughter-in-law. I like her more than you."

Shawn grinned as he jogged back to Juliet. That was the father he knew.

* * *

This one has a good combination of humor and drama and a little bit of fashion :)


	7. I believe 7

**I believe... that even when you think you have no more to give, when a friend cries out to you- you will find the strength to help**.

* * *

Shawn lazily looked around for the phone. He raised his head an inch off the pillow and looked around the dark room. He heard it going off.

He yawned as he grabbed for his alarm clock and lazily looked at it. The little time on the clock that read 4 A.M. taunted him. Who was up this early? Who was up this early and calling him?

Shawn groaned into the pillow. Today, well yesterday, hadn't been a good day. It had been the twenty-year anniversary that his home had become a one-parent household. As always that day brought a lot of baggage, but for some reason it had brought an enormous amount of bad luck.

Yesterday, he had woken up to freezing apartment. Not hot, freezing. Apparently his air conditioner thought it had been doing such a good job that it wanted to show it's owner how cold it could make it and make the owner more appreciative. He had gone to the shower, shivering, trying to get warm. However, his heating had been shut off without warning, well not without those notices that past week, but still he had taken a cold shower because of it. It felt like ice hitting his back. It was awesome on top of his already chattering teeth and shivering skin.

His breakfast had consisted off foul smelling milk because his fridge had decidedly magically to stop working.

His day started to look like it was going to turn around when Chief Vick called in for a new case, but Gus couldn't get off work yesterday so he had to ride his bike to the police department. That was fine, except he ran out of gas and couldn't find any cash to get more. He rolled his bike to the police department for 2 miles. His legs were not thanking him kindly.

When he got to the department, his cell phone had ringed. It had been Chief Vick, telling him that Lassiter and Juliet had already solved the double homicide at the last moment.

He still needed cash and no one was generous when he went into the police department fishing for some green bills, except Juliet who offered to drop him off at the gas station. She had no money to spare though because her rent was behind. Lassiter had given him a penny and smiled evilly. Buzz offered five bucks so all he had was five bucks and one penny.

He had used the five bucks to buy himself about a smidgen of gas and Juliet, the angel she was, followed him back to the Psych office. That was the only bit of good luck. He offered to take her to lunch, but Juliet pointed out that he had no money to buy lunch and that she had to go back to work.

His afternoon had been unproductive and boring. The crumpled papers not in the garbage can were evidence of how bad his shot was off. He eventually found some emergency cash in Gus' desk and declared getting gas for his bike was an emergency.

The worst part of his day had been was when he had gone to the supermarket for some delicious pineapple to sooth his bad day. The following search for his favorite fruit ended tragically. The pineapples were nowhere in sight and to his horror was told that the shipment of pineapple had gone bad and were unsellable. He had wanted to cry in Aisle 3 right there.

His evening had been lame, but that wasn't bad luck. It was his own fault. His dad had called him over for dinner, but he had said he had plans. He didn't. He just didn't want to celebrate with his father this horrible anniversary. It would be like the most awkward dinner ever and he, Shawn, had some horrible awkward dinners.

He called Gus for some jerk chicken, but Gus had shushed him over the phone. He was out to dinner with a client and that Shawn shouldn't have called him on his work phone even for jerk chicken. Shawn had decided that Pharmaceuticals sucked. Lack of pineapples sucked. And the effects of a divorce, sucked even after twenty years.

He had fallen asleep at 9 and slept straight through the night, up until 4 A.M. when the phone has started its ear splitting ringing.

Shawn closed his eyes and retraced his steps, mentally. It came to him in within seconds. Gus was right; he shouldn't be trusted with a cordless phone.

Shawn yawned again and swung his legs out of his bed. He slothed walked to his kitchen and opened the fridge. There was his cordless phone standing next to the orange juice. Shawn picked it up and looked at the missed calls. There were none. Shawn sighed. It was the wrong phone. Question was where was the other phone?

Shawn smiled as he thought of a brilliant idea. He, Shawn Spencer, would call his other phone. He dialed the number and waited.

He heard a distinct noise coming from his bedroom. He followed the sound as he flipped over his pillow and shook his pants. No phone, nada. Shawn ran his fingers through his hair as he mentally tried plan b. Why hadn't he tired plan b first? Shawn reasoned with himself, because it wasn't plan A, duh.

He threw the cordless phone into his blankets as he opened up his closet. He stuck his hands into one of his Nike sneakers and pulled out his cell phone. He triumphantly jumped into his bed and checked his missed calls. He saw one and immediately called it back.

"Jules? Is everything okay?" He didn't even joke. It was 4 A.M. something had to be wrong. Something worse that pineapples going bad and what could be worse than that?

"Shawnnnn…" Shawn pulled the phone away from his ear as Juliet wailed into it.

"Jules? I can't psychically help you if you speak in wails. Tragically my psychic vibes have only mastered words."

"Lieutenant…" He heard her say into the phone before her cries muffled any distinct words.

"Lieutenant who?" Shawn lay back on his pillow. "Do we even have lieutenants at the Police department?"

"Shawnnn, Lieutenant Fuzzy isn't moving. I think he's de-ad" Juliet howled into the phone. Shawn stretched and flexed his feet, slightly more curious as to why his pinky toe was bigger on his right foot than his left off over a Lt. Fuzzy. He wasn't that too keen on cats, especially dead ones.

"Jules, did you poke him to see if he's moving? If he is, then he's alive… or if his chest is moving up and down, another good sign."

"Shawnnn…." Shawn sighed. Clearly, he never understood why girls were so sentimental with animals.

"Jules, don't worry I'm coming over."

He said good-bye and hung up and the phone. He looked at his bed, sadly. It was either Jules or the bed. Shawn grabbed his leather coat off the floor and hurried out the door, still in his boxers. Jules totally trumped the bed, but only just by a little bit.


	8. I believe 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Psych

**I believe... that my best friend and I can do anything or nothing and have the best time.

* * *

**

"O'Hara!"

Juliet walked over to Lassiter looking angry at his desk. She had no idea what he could be angry about. They had just closed a case that morning and he already been to the shooting range twice. He even already had two cups of coffee, which always put him the right mood. It probably was the amount of sugar in those cups that put him in a good mood, however it apparently didn't do the trick today.

"Yes, Lassiter?"

"What are they," Juliet turned her head and followed Lassiter's finger to the culprits of his madness. Shawn and Gus waved back in their direction. Lassiter's eye was twitching in apparent annoyance, "doing here?"

Juliet shrugged. Of course this was why he was angry. If it wasn't a criminal or a tough case to crack, it was the department's psychic. "I have no idea. They haven't been called in for a case. I'll go find out." Lassiter nodded in agreement. It was better if she did it then him. She might actually get some answers.

"Shawn, Gus."

"Jules, what a pleasant surprise to see you here."

"Shawn, I work here."

"True."

"So why are you guys here?"

Shawn grinned. " We're playing a game."

Juliet looked at the two of them. They both were just sitting on the bench doing absolutely nothing. Normally they were up to something, either playing golf in the hallway or racing chairs in the hallway. Right now, however they were doing nothing except sitting.

"A game? Seriously?"

"We never joke about games, Juliet. Would you like to know what game Shawn has come up this time?"

"Yes I would."

Gus moved over and patted the edge of the bench. Shawn nodded in agreement. Juliet sat down. Not more than ten seconds, Lassiter came storming over.

"O'Hara we have work to do."

Juliet frowned as she watched Shawn and Gus grin.

"I'm coming. I was just helping you solve your problem."

Lassiter glared at his problem. "What are you two doing here?"

"Waiting..." said Gus

"Waiting for Godot, obviously Lassie." Lassie groaned and walked away. He was too bothered to figure out why they were really there.

Juliet looked at the two of them and raised her eyebrow. "What is the name of this game? What are you really waiting for?"

"We are waiting for Lassie to have a freak out."

Juliet groaned. This could be trouble for Shawn, Gus, Lassiter and maybe even herself. "This is your idea of fun?"

"Gus was bored."

"Shawn, I was not bored, you were bored. What Shawn is trying to say is that, we are trying to freak Lassiter out by doing absolutely nothing."

Juliet looked over to see Lassiter running his hands through his hair, impatiently. Apparently their idea of fun was working and she couldn't help but smile. They had just finished a case, what couldn't she have a little fun.

"So guys, come sit in the chairs by my desk." Juliet got up and Shawn and Gus looked at each other confused.

Shawn and Gus sat down in their new chairs facing Lassiter, still slightly confused. "Jules?"

She smiled. "I just wanted to have better seats for the game."

* * *

Review!


	9. I believe 9

**I believe... the credentials on the wall do not make you a decent human being.**

* * *

"Tonight we would like to award Mr. Burton Guster for his dedication to his route in Central Coast Pharmaceuticals this past year."

Gus stood on the podium, accepting the award from his boss of Central Coast for their annual dinner event with the other pharmaceuticals companies in Santa Barbara.

He smiled as he held the award. It felt like a real accomplishment. He chatted with his fellow sales representatives and enjoyed the rest of his evening.

When he got home he immediately placed the award on his shelf with all his other awards that he had proudly gained over the years. His shelf was cluttered with the first prize ribbon from when he was a kid to his degree in pharmacy to last months favorite sales rep.

He wanted to call his best friend to hear him make fun of him for winning such a silly award. He didn't bother. Shawn hadn't answered his last twenty voicemails. He was pretty sure Shawn's voice mail was full due to his constant calling.

He sighed as he changed his mind like he usually did, dialed the number and waited for the familiar voicemail.

"It's Shawn. Gus, you know what to do after the beep."

He waited and then he spoke. "Hey Shawn, just wanted to let you know you missed another prime opportunity to congratulate me on my new award for having the most boring job in the world. Later."

He chuckled to himself as he viewed the awards sitting on the shelf. For every award on the shelf, he seemed to leave a new voice mail on his best friend's phone.

He hoped there wasn't an award for Best best friend because he certainly didn't deserve it. He didn't even think he would be in the running for that one. He thought to himself as he changed and climbed into his bed, to be in the running, a best friend probably had to know where their best friend was and for the last 10 years Burton Guster had definitely no idea where his better half was.


	10. I believe 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Psych

Warning: Character Death

**I believe... you can keep going long after you think you can't.

* * *

**

She didn't go to work for a week. She cried into her cats fur. Her cat was drenched by day four, but allowed its owner to sob into her until day seven.

When she returned to work, she flinched at gun going off. She was a detective and she flinched at a gunshot. She wasn't ready to come back. She told the Chief she wanted to resign, the chief told her to take another week.

She passed her partner on her way out and she couldn't look him in the eye. She felt weak for flinching as he had fired that shot in the shooting range. She felt weak for crying and her partner couldn't do weak.

When she got home, she hid her gun in the bottom of her closet. She hoped she forgot it was there. Every time she opened up the closet for a missing shoe though, she always found the gun and never the missing shoe. For a while she went barefoot in her apartment.

She forced herself to eat the pineapple sitting in her fridge. She liked the taste, but never loved it like he did, but she sat in her kitchen eating the whole pineapple to honor his strange fixation. Her other excuse was because it was going bad and she hated things to go to waste.

She didn't look in the mirror for a while. She didn't have to look in to it. She knew her hair was unkempt, her eyes were red and her lips were chapped. She didn't have to be a detective to know she looked god awful.

She didn't answer the phone. She listened to the messages. Others were hurting, but she didn't think she could speak. There was nothing to say anyway except the hurt, the pain, the losing, but who wanted to hear that repeated back and forth?

She cut her finger while cutting vegetables and it made her sob. It was a paper cut and it didn't hurt. It might have stung for a couple seconds, but not enough for her to sob. There was barely any blood and it made her sob into her fingers, bloody finger included. She didn't want to bandage it. She wanted it to bleed. It was just a smidgen of blood, not compared to the amount he had lost. She knew why she was crying then. She wanted to find comfort for him.

That night she had a found a note hidden underneath his pillow. It was odd. She hadn't touched that side of the bed like it was taboo, but for some reason tonight she did.

She opened the note and reread it late into the night. She smiled. She cried. For the first time in two weeks before she went to bed, she turned on her alarm. She fell asleep with the note still clutched in her hand.

She woke up that morning feeling different. She pulled her gun out of the closet. She wasn't afraid of it. She put a suit and a pair of matching shoes on and felt empowered. She called her partner to meet her at an address. He agreed without question.

When she arrived at the address. She went up to the door and knocked. A man came out looking surprised.

She smiled. "You're under arrest for the murder of Shawn Spencer. You made two mistakes that night. You killed a consultant for the Santa Barbara Police Department where I am a detective and two, you son of a bitch, you killed my boyfriend."

Her partner smirked as he handcuffed the man. His partner was back and she was armed with words and a gun.

She nodded back, happy to see that man in cuffs and who would most likely rot in jail. She called the Police Department to have a squad car pick him up. She didn't want that filth, that scum touching their car.

She turned to her partner as they watched the squad car drive away with the latest criminal. "We need to stop at the grocery store."

He looked at her, confused if she had gone crazy. They had a criminal now back at the department and now they had paperwork especially her, she had absent for two weeks. Her inbox wasn't looking too friendly right now. He raised an eyebrow as he got behind the wheel. "Why?"

She smiled. She wasn't going to cry anymore. She was going to answer her phone messages. She was going to the shooting range and not flinch at the sound of the gun. She was going to buy her cat a present. She was going to find her missing shoe in her closet and match it to its pair. She was going to clean her finger with the cut that was surely irritated by now. She was going to look into the mirror and feel pretty. She was going to look her partner into the eye and not feel weak.

She looked her partner into the eye as she answered his question with a smile. "I'm running low on pineapple."

Her partner shook his head with a slight smirk. " O'Hara, It's good to have you back."

* * *

Review!


	11. I believe 11

Spoiler: If you haven't seen "You can't believe this episode", don't read this one. It won't make much sense if you did.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shawn and his motorcycle, though sometimes I wish I did.

* * *

**I believe…sometimes when I'm angry I have the right to be angry, but that doesn't give me the right to be cruel. **

"You accuse my brother of murder."

She was angry with him. Shawn Spencer accused her brother of killing another human being like there could be no other option and he expected her to be okay with it. She wasn't. She was far from okay.

"Jules…. I'm not accusing…."

She stopped listening. She didn't care what he had to say. Shawn was trying to win her over. Trying to make her believe, but she wouldn't. She normally believed all of his hocus pocus and psychic vision crap, but this time she believed he was a fake. A big, fat fake.

Sure Shawn was her friend for the past four years, but he wasn't her brother. He was a psychic and a colleague, but he wasn't family.

Ewan, on the other hand, was her big brother. Ewan had sat with her when she was little and was easily frightened by the thunderstorms of Miami. Ewan had punched her other brother, John when he stole her doll. Ewan had made her want to be a cop. So, Ewan couldn't be a killer and Shawn had to be wrong.

That's what made it so easy to hurt Shawn because he didn't have a brother like Ewan to protect him from her next cruel words.

"That's it? That's you theory? That he's in town? Well try this theory on. You always argue with your father and you rarely ever see your mother. Maybe it's just hard for you to wrap your head around that some of us might actually have a healthy, loving relationship with their family. What has my brother done, other than being a war hero, to bring on your suspicions?"

As soon as she saw Shawn's face trying to maintain composure, she knew she had touched a nerve. Not just one nerve, but every single one running up and down his spine through his toes to his fingers and to that stupid grin. She had gone too far and the thing was, she knew that. His family was an easy target to hit. There were so many problems with his dad and his mom that it was easy to avoid the conversation, but this time she hit the bull's eye, on purpose.

Shawn shook his head, trying to shake off Juliet's tough blow to his chest. She didn't care. Juliet O'Hara didn't play nice when protecting her family and by looking at Shawn's face, she knew that he had just found that out.

* * *

You wanna review? I know you do because I know you favorited my story and were waiting for an update. :)


	12. I believe 12

Disclaimer: Yeah you know the drill, I don't own Psych.

* * *

**I believe... that true friendship grows, even over the longest distance. Same goes for true love.**

Shawn was getting anxious.

It was evident throughout all of Santa Barbara.

Shawn was stocking up on pineapple. Gus was charging an extra phone with an extra long battery life. Henry proceeded to double the number of lectures he gave Shawn in a single day.

Lassiter and Juliet were slightly confused. They had not known Shawn before his road expeditions. They had only known him as Shawn Spencer, the Psychic detective of the SBPD not Shawn, the adventurer.

That's why it surprised them when he showed up at the department with his motorcycle in hand.

"Spencer, are you going somewhere?" Lassiter knew for a fact that even though Shawn owned a motorcycle, he had rarely used it. Normally Gus was the number one form of transportation.

Shawn grinned. "Just a slight break."

Juliet who had just come out of the records room, stared at Shawn. "To where are you taking a slight break?"

Shawn shrugged. "Who knows, maybe where's there an extra serving of pineapple being served."

"So you are just gonna leave your work at the SBPD?"

Shawn blinked at Juliet slightly confused. "Jules, I never worked for the SBPD. I was just a consultant for some odd 66 cases. There's a difference."

"No there's not." Juliet sighed. "Have a nice trip Shawn." Then she disappeared back into the record room.

Spencer tilted his head, slightly confused when Lassiter patted him on the back. "Spencer I applaud you taking this vacation."

Shawn threw on his helmet and grinned back at Lassiter. "Lassie, don't worry your silly little Irish Head. I still plan on solving your cases."

Shawn patted him on the back and Lassiter just stared at the Psychic as he walk out the door.

Two days had past and Lassiter and Juliet had been trying to solve a robbery down by the beach. It was turning into a long investigation do to the number of witnesses.

Lassiter and Juliet were huddled over his desk, looking over their documents when the phone rang. Lassiter picked it up.

"Det. Lassiter speaking."

"Lassie! Have you been a good boy?"

Juliet looked at her partner as he started to twitch. Juliet smiled. Only one person could make him twitch like that.

"Spencer, what do you want?"

"The Saint Bernard did it."

"What?"

"The beach robbery. Trust me. Pass the phone to Jules for a minute."

Lassiter handed the phone over and Juliet grabbed it and had to slightly restrain from smiling as she listened to Shawn rambling on the phone.

"Jules? Did you know there are no vampires in Seattle?"

"No, Shawn, do tell."

"All I found was a lot of rain. Remind me to come back here when I get dehydrated. I'll call again to help Lassie do his job."

"Bye Shawn."

Immediately after she hung up the phone, the phone rang again. Juliet grabbed at it, wondering if Shawn forget to tell her something else, instead it was the voice of the victim.

"Det. Lassiter?"

"No this is Det. O'Hara. Can I help you?"

"This is Julie Brown. I feel extremely sill for telling you, but I found my wallet."

"You did? Where did you find it?" She had a funny feeling that Shawn was going to be right.

"It turns out that my dog Bernie thought it was a treat. I'm so sorry detective for wasting your time."

Juliet tried not to laugh. "No it's perfectly fine. I'm glad you found it."

She put the phone down and Lassiter groaned.

Another week had gone by. Shawn was still on his trip and the detective pair was working on their cases. Sure some where taking a little longer without Shawn, but Lassiter seemed to be content. Juliet on the other hand was wishing that Shawn would call them and surprise them again.

Their latest case was a missing persons case involving the Jennings Daughter, Missy. She had disappeared two days ago and was 8 years old. The parents were worried, the Chief was stressed and Lassiter was running out of leads.

As Juliet rubbed her temples, trying to drive away her headache, Buzz came by smiling.

"Juliet I think you are gonna wanna see this." He handed over a postcard.

Juliet looked at it to see the rocky mountains of Colorado. She turned it over to see the messy scrawl of Shawn.

"Jules- Just visited my friend Big foot. He was a bit bummed that he has to go buy some new shoes. I told him that we could go shopping and put it on Gus' charge card."

Jules smiled and looked down at the postscript.

"P.S. Tell Lassie to use his doggie sniffer and go to Mill Pond Area and howl for Missy."

Juliet jumped up and she and Buzz who was still hovering and delivered the message to Lassiter.

Lassiter grumbled and took the postcard. He looked at it and the looked at Juliet. "O'Hara, let's go."

About twenty minutes later they were done at the Mill Area, just about a 10 mins walk from the Jennings home. The two detectives began to call out her name when to their surprise, a yell came back. "I'm on the island."

Juliet looked toward the middle of the lake and pointed it out to Lassiter. In the middle of the lake was a little island full of trees and little girl was waving frantically.

When they got over there, Miss had explained that she wanted to swimming and realized when hit her ankle on a rock, she couldn't swim back. She tried calling for help, but no one had come by in the area in awhile so Missy decided to eat the wild fruit on the island and sleep under a tall tree. Missy also cried to Juliet that her mom would be so angry at her for going for a swim and not telling her. Juliet gave her a hug.

"Missy, your mom will just be happy we found you."

As Lassiter opened the car for Missy to get it, he groaned again to Juliet. "I don't know how he does it."

"He's Psychic."

Lassiter shook his head. "You can believe that. For four years I haven't believed that and I'm not starting now."

Another week went by and Juliet was sad to say there had been no phone calls or postcards. She really missed him and his random ramblings. She missed how he would wink at Juliet when Lassiter was trying to berate him. She missed him sitting on her desk, dangling his feet over the edge like a child.

She had gone into the records room to get a file and when she returned, she saw a motorcycle helmet on her desk and a distinct yelling from Lassiter's corner of the office. She smiled. He was home.


	13. I believe 13

**I believe... that it isn't always enough to be forgiven by others. Sometimes you have to learn to forgive yourself**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Psych**

**Spoilers: This is a slightly AU Reaction to Mr. Yin Presents. I probably should've update this sooner.**

**

* * *

**

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Faces turned up from their desks to watch a soaking wet Shawn Spencer walk through the hallway. Every time he stepped, a droplet of water hit the floor leaving a very wet trail.

Shawn didn't see the faces staring. He was too busy moving one foot in front of the other to try to keep moving. If he stopped, he didn't know what he would do. His green Nike sneakers squished as he walked, oozing water as he walked.

He eventually bumped into someone and jerked his attention away from his wet soggy shoes to the pair of black business shoes. He followed the shoes up to Carlton Lassiter's concerned face.

"Lassie."

Carlton noticed that it was not the time to mention that Shawn looked like an extremely wet puppy or to make fun of how his perfect locks of hair were wet and swept back behind him leaving him to look very vulnerable. Carlton knew after tonight's events, this was the not the time to joke. Shawn was too consumed with other matters to be worried about bantering with him.

Carlton spoke to try to focus Shawn's attention away from the Chief's office where he was looking to almost, terrified.

"I know you think it's all your fault, but I don't think it was. It was…" Carlton paused, trying to think about his choice of words, trying how to comfort Shawn in a way that would not seem too friendly or too harsh.

Shawn blinked a couple times, trying to remember where he was, why he was here. His eyes shifted away from the Chief's office and the two people sitting in the chairs facing her desk to Carlton's blue eyes observing him.

"Is she-?"

"She's at my house. She's my partner, I'm watching over her for the night."

Shawn nodded as Lassiter awkwardly patted him on the shoulder. Shawn blinked again and realized Lassiter had already disappeared. He was alone in the hallway again leaving a wet trail of all he had done. Shawn continued to the Chief's office.

Shawn gripped the handle and froze. What was he going to say? I'm sorry I killed your daughter. I'm not real psychic. Chief, just arrest me.

He took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Lytar."

The two figures sitting in the chairs turned to face him and his whole body grew rigid. Shit!, his body screamed, look what you did!

Abby's mother had tears falling down her face and her father was silent. The Chief looked at Shawn.

"Mr. Spencer."

Shawn ignored the Chief. He walked right past her and hurriedly walked into front of Abby's mom. He locked his eyes to hers and he hoped that she would understand that he never meant to hurt Abigail or get her in this mess. He didn't want any of this. He didn't want the pain, the "what if" factor and then the reality of the situation that there was no "what if" factor. There was only the aftermath.

"Mrs. Lytar, I'm so sorry. Please- I never meant this to happen to Abby. Never, never. I coulnd't untie- the tide- I'm…" Shawn's breath started to hitch and somehow he didn't know how it happened, but his legs had stopped working at some point and now he was on his knees.

Mrs. Lytar smiled, tears still falling down her cheek. The smile wasn't big, but still it was a smile "of come here you poor child". She took her shaky hand and tilted Shawn's scared face to look at hers. Her hand stopped shaking as she began to speak.

"Shawn, Shawn Spencer. I remember when you broke my Abby's heart. I remember that night on the pier when she came home crying."

Shawn's lip trembled, as he was about to speak, to apologize for another one of his faults.

Mrs. Lytar smiled again. "I was happy you stood her up. I remembered when you were a boy in high school. You were crazy and wild and a heartbreaker. Nothing for my Abby, but then she, 13 years later, she started to date a man by the same name and I couldn't believe that it was you. She was happy in Uganda, but I also remember her happy, talking about you, how you made her laugh. That was more important and worth more to me than you breaking Abby's heart, you making her laugh. "

Shawn gulped. Here came the part that he had broken her mother's heart for not saving her.

"The Chief tells me you're a good man. You would not get out the water, you would not leave her side. They had to physically pull you out before you, yourself died. I know that's probably what you wanted. I know." She took a deep breath and continued. "I wanted that too when I heard the news." She paused again, but miraculous to Shawn, she continued speaking. "I'm not angry at you. I'm angry at this Mr. Yin. I'm angry at the tide rising too fast, but I'm not angry at you because you tried to save my little girl."

"B-but I didn't."

Mr. Lytar spoke for this first time. Shawn couldn't turn his head to look at her dad. It would kill him to see a father cry. He listened to her father and he stared into Mrs. Lytar's eyes, wondering why she didn't hate him more.

"You didn't save her, kid. That's where you right, you didn't save her because I'm gonna be burying my little princess this week, but you did try. Your wet clothes and water logged shoes are proof of that. You're crying and that's a good enough reason to know you tried and that you cared from my Abby. If you weren't crying and you weren't wet, you would be leaving this room barely alive, but that's not the case. I believe the Chief and my wife, you're a good man who just got there too late."

Mr. Lytar turned to face Karen and shook her hand.

"Thank you Chief for everything. We will be in touch. C'mon Melanie, this man has his own demons to face without us staring at him. Shawn,"

Shawn turned to look at him and whispered a barely audible, "Yes, sir?"

"Remember you're a good man. Abigail knew that. We all know that. I think you need to learn that. You're a good man that just got there too late."

He like Lassiter, patted Shawn on his shoulder as he helped his wife up.

Shawn was left in the office with the Chief. He was still on his knees as the Chief still sat behind her desk.

"So, yeah," he started to rise off the floor. "I'm gonna go now if that's okay."

The Chief stood up too. "No Mr. Spencer, it's not okay. Sit."

He sat in the nearest chair and the Chief came to join him in the chair next to him. She turned to face him.

"Mr. Spencer, are you going to return to me as my psychic?"

Shawn spoke to the floor as he said, "Is that the most important thing to you? That I return to work? Anyway, why would you want me back? I killed her. It's unforgivable and it was cruel what I did to her. It was-"

"Mr. Spencer, stop."

Shawn stopped as he looked as Karen. "You did make a mistake. You made an error in your judgment. You cost a life. You cost your girlfriend's life, I'm sure you know that. I'm sorry for bringing that up. But Shawn, I'm not going to let you quit. I can't. I'm sorry that you can't walk away with a perfect game, but I need you to come back. You need to come back. "

"I don't know if I-"

"I don't care how long it takes, but you're coming back."

Shawn blinked once, again readjusting to the words going through is mind. "Thank you Chief."

"Shawn, if you need anything. Please call. I don't want you disappearing because then I would have a missing persons case on my hands then wouldn't I?"

She smiled trying to get him to smile or joke back, but Shawn just blinked again.

"Shawn, did you hear me?"

"Yes Chief. You don't want a missing persons case. I'll come back. I just don't know when."

The Chief nodded. "I'll be checking up on you."

"Thanks Chief."

Shawn walked out and went to find Lassiter immediately.

"Lassiter."

Lassiter looked up to see Shawn who was slowly drying.

"Yes Spencer?"

"I need you to drive me to your house I have to talk with Jules."

"No."

Shawn frowned. "I need too-"

"No Shawn. You and her have both have had a very long night. What you need is some dry clothes and a bed to sleep in. I've called Guster. He's coming to pick you up and drop you off at your dad's house."

Shawn's mouth dropped open. "No. I'm not going."

"Spencer, I don't care what you want to do. It's an order passed down from Karen and she thinks it s a good idea if you aren't alone and, " He looked at Shawn's sorry state. "You can't go commiserate with O'Hara. She's in a different situation. She's in shock, but not your type of shock. She didn't die, but she was to close to it. Listen to me Shawn, you can see her, just not now and here's Guster. Good."

Gus jogged up to Lassiter. "McNab is looking after her until you get off your shift." He then turned his attention to his best friend.

"C'mon Shawn."

Shawn began to ask about Juliet, but Gus answered for him as they walked out the door.

"She's doing okay, but let's worry about you, okay?"

Shawn nodded again. That's all he felt like he could do just blink and nod, just blink and nod and move his still wet feet through the hallway of the SBPD.

Gus didn't yell at him as he sat in Gus's company car with wet clothing. Gus actually didn't say anything for a couple minutes. What where you supposed to say to your best friend whose girlfriend just died because of getting there too late?

"Shawn."

Shawn stared out the window, turned to looked at Gus. "I killed her Gus. I killed her."

Gus rubbed his head as they sat in the police parking lot. They still hadn't left.

"You didn't kill her. The water killed her. The lack of oxygen."

"But I got there too late. I didn't think quickly enough. I had the clue right in front of me, but-"

"Shawn."

Shawn stopped, but spoke again, "You remember the Prestige with Batman and Wolverine?"

Gus nodded, slightly afraid where Shawn's thought process was going, "Yeah."

"Remember what they said about drowning? It was like going to sleep."

Gus paused. That was only the half truth, but he didn't say the other truth. The real truth about drowning that Michael Caine had told Hugh Jackman. He just put the car in drive as Shawn stared off at the window.

When the reached Henry's house, Shawn went to grab at the lock to unlock it, but Gus stopped him.

"Shawn, I know you probably won't listen to me or what your dad is going to say, but just remember. It wasn't your fault at any point. _We_ didn't figure out the clue in time, _we_ let Abigail get caught. Not you, but us. We're in it together."

Gus held out his fist and Shawn bumped it with his own as he felt the warm sensation of his chest tighten and the urge to cry came up. He bit his lip, keeping all these feelings he hated inside as he disengaged from the fistbump and opened the door.

Henry looked at his son who sat at the kitchen table gripping a hot mug of tea while wearing dry pajama pants and a t-shirt that Henry had pulled out of the many belongings of Shawn that littered his house. Henry poured his own cup and sat down across from him. Shawn averted his eyes from his father. Anything his father said wasn't going to make him feel better, probably only worse.

Henry sighed as took a sip from his cup. "Is Gus coming?"

Shawn looked to his father. "He's-yeah. I think he was just parking the car or something." He blew on his tea as the steam trickled off.

"Are you blaming yourself?"

Shawn looked up through the steam to see his father's face. He had never quite seen his father with a look between pity and unsure of how to react. "Yeah. You know because I killed my girlfriend. That's a new one for my list of failures."

Henry didn't speak for a minute as he watched his son miserably take a sip from the tea and spit it out.

"So hot." Shawn moaned.

"Yeah that's what happens when you get a hot drink. Wait a couple more minutes, all right?"

Shawn's response was to stare back at his hot tea.

"Shawn, I need you to not to do anything foolish."

"Like trying to drown tonight? Because I did try that but then you had to pull me out and save me. What if I didn't want to be saved? What if I wanted to go all Titanic on you?"

"I couldn't let you do that, kid. I hate to admit it, but you know you mean too much to me."

"What about Abby? She didn't mean too much to you to save her? "

"Shawn, we tried to save her. Me and you, but the tide, it was rising… the Swiss army knifes couldn't cut through fast enough. Ah Shawn," He rubbed his hand through his nonexistent hair. "I'm sorry Shawn. I'm sorry that we couldn't save her."

"That's all anyone has been telling me, I'm sorry. I'm sorry you got there late. I'm sorry you let her drown. Did you ever notice it's all about me and how they're sorry for me? That's all anyone can say I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. What about someone being sorry for Abby? Sorry that she's not laughing next to us. Sorry she don't get to hug or kiss me again or see her family. Sorry she can't help more children in Uganda. I don't deserve these "sorrys" not after everything." Shawn started to pound the table with his fist.

Henry got up and put his own hand on top of Shawn's fist to stop it from hitting the table again.

"You're gonna have to stop that. You're gonna have to stop beating yourself up. I know that's what we like to do. We like hold onto something until it eats us alive, but you can't do that kid. Not this time. You gotta catch him, that's what you have to do."

Shawn pulled his hand away from his fathers and proceeded to picked up his mug of tea. "I'm gonna sit out back."

Henry nodded with his hand still on the table. "Yeah, just don't disappear."

"I won't."

Shawn sat on the steps of the porch, sitting in the darkness, sipping the tea. He took out his cell phone and thought for a minute before dialing the number.

"Jules…"

"Shawn…"

He took a deep breath to hear her voice say his name. He needed something good to happen to prove that he didn't mess up completely. He needed to make sure she was okay.

"Jules, how-uh-you know…?"

He heard Juliet sniff back on the phone. "I'm all right." Her voice seemed distant, not full of happiness and light. "What about you Shawn?"

"I don't know what I am. Everyone keeps on telling me that it wasn't your fault that Abby died. That is was just a mistake…" His words got lost in his mouth as he tried to explain how he still felt like he had destroyed a life. He didn't know when he would smile again or laugh again without thinking about the water.

He spoke again. "I told Gus that drowning was like falling asleep."

"You didn't drown Shawn."

"I know but Abby,"

Juliet didn't speak. She let him continue.

"I told him that in "The Prestige", that movie," he heard Juliet utter a small uh-huh to acknowledge what he was talking about. "That drowning was like falling asleep, but it wasn't. Michael Caine he said it was like pure agony." He felt his chest tighten but he continued to speak. "I didn't want Abby to go through agony. I didn't want you to almost die, Jules. I didn't want to lose you and her."

Shawn raked his hand through his hair as he calmed himself down to listen to Juliet's response.

She spoke, softly again. "Shawn…. I didn't die. Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself for a little bit. You still have me, but I don't want to lose you." She paused. "I don't know if Abby went through agony, but I'm know it was a little better that you were there. She wasn't alone…."

"I didn't want to leave you alone, Jules… I didn't want to choose."

"Shawn, I told you to go after her. I had Carlton and Gus and… oh Shawn, please don't do this to yourself."

He heard her began to sob softly into the phone. "S-Shawn you're a good friend, you're a good man and I know," He heard her pause to catch her breath and to stop the tears. "I know..Abby knew you... you are both of those things and a good boyfriend. Shawn, please don't hate yourself."

"Jules…all right. I won't hate myself. I'll see you soon okay."

They both said goodbye and he still sat on the porch.

Henry went out back to see how Shawn was getting on. Gus was currently in the kitchen his own cup of tea. Henry had gone out to tell Shawn that Gus had just arrived. He was displeased when he noticed a lack of Shawn on the steps. Shawn did what everyone told him not to do, he disappeared, but Henry knew it wouldn't be hard to track him.

He and Gus found Shawn sitting on the edge of the dock, dangling his feet over the ledge. He went to approach him, but Gus held him back and they quietly went back down to Henry's house. Gus had seen Shawn's mouth moving and he knew his best friend would want to be left alone to yell at the sea.

Shawn heard footsteps approach, but then he heard them retreat. His father and Gust had found him, but then left him. He was glad, he had a more important person to talk to then his father and his best friend. He wanted to talk to her.

"Abby… I don't know if you can hear me or if you want to. You're probably really mad at me, but Abby here I go… I'm sorry. "

"I'm sorry for putting through you pain. I'm sorry for making you come home. I'm sorry that Mr. Yin found out about you. I'm sorry you won't see your mom or dad again. I'm sorry so many times. No one said sorry to you and I thought you deserved it. You deserved someone to say it."

"Everyone keeps on calling me a good man, but right now I don't feel like one. I know I am gonna be a good man when I find Mr. Yin and make him pay for all that he put you through you. Right now, I'm just working on forgiving myself and it's hard, real hard, but Abby, I promise I'll catch him."


	14. I believe 14

**I believe... that sometimes, the people you expect to kick you when you're down will be the one to help you get back up**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych**

* * *

*Bang*

He smiled. It was so easy to shoot through those stupid figurines. It made him feel better.

Actually, shooting anything felt better.

*Bang*

Feeling the bullet leave the gun, into the next stupid figurine and watching and hearing the shatter felt good to him too.

Someone tapped him on the shoulder and he jumped. He glared at his intruder.

"Spencer, can't you see that I'm busy? Very busy."

Shawn grinned.

"I know. I'm joining you."

Lassiter rolled his eyes. "Just don't get in my way."

The two of them silently shot the figurines. Lassiter didn't know what was more surprising, Spencer actually hitting the targets or Spencer not talking.

Lassiter took out his earplugs and stared at Shawn. He was going to ask why he was there.

Shawn said a bit loudly since his earplugs were still in. "Women suck don't they?"

Lassiter didn't say anything except, "Another round."

Shawn loaded and cocked his gun. That was good enough for Lassiter.


	15. I believe 15

**I believe... that just because two people argue, it doesn't mean they don't love each other and just because they don't argue, it doesn't mean they do love each other**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Psych**

**-I guess you'll see I kinda only applied this first half of the statement...oops**

**

* * *

**

Juliet heard a tapping.

She was lying on her bed, reading a magazine, trying to distract herself from the earlier morning.

_"Shawn the milk container is empty again…"_

_"No, it isn't."_

_"Yes, it is."_

_Shawn walked into the kitchen. "Let me see it." Juliet tossed up the air light container to him hoping that that would be enough of an answer for him. He proceeded to catch it, ignore its lightness and opened the container. He poked one of his eyes through the opening._

_"Huh. I guess it is." He grinned and threw it back at Juliet. "Catch."_

_Juliet barely caught it and Shawn chuckled. "C'mon Jules I thought that we were both great softball players."_

_"Shawn." She put the container in the sink and turned toward him, arms crossed. Shawn's mind registered that this was her angry pose. Uh oh._

_"Jules…"_

_"Shawn, I really wanted milk."_

_"Just use some subsititute"_

_Juliet glared at him. "For my coffee. I don't think so."_

_"I'm sure you can."_

_Juliet sighed. "I'm gonna go in the shower."_

_An hour later… "SHAWN!" she screamed. Shawn looked up from the bed. Previously he had been viewing the food channel upside down._

_"That's my name!" He said back._

_"Did you forget to drop the heating bill off at the post office?"_

_Shawn flipped over and shrugged. He then flipped back over realizing she couldn't see him shrug. "Dunno, you asked me that yesterday? What do we even need a heating bill? We leave in Santa Barbara for pineapple sake."_

_Juliet stormed out of the shower, hair in towel while the rest of her body was just in her underwear, Shawn ginned foolishly. "I thought you were mad at me."_

_Juliet walked over to the bed and undid the towel, a stream of wet cold water into Shawn's eyes. "Ahh… Jules, you are still mad."_

_"You didn't pay it. Tell me psychic, how do you think I knew that?"_

_Shawn brought his hand up to his head. "The water dripping from your head is very cold."_

_"Great at least that part of the brain works. Question Shawn did you at least remember dinner tonight at your dads?"_

_"That was tonight?"_

_Juliet dragged her hand through her wet hair, the loose water spraying him. He groaned. "I take that as yes."_

_"Can we reschedule?"_

_"No. Your dad has dinner planned and I took off double duty for this."_

_"So you have dinner with him. He likes you better anyway."_

_"Shawnnn, can you just not be so…"_

_"So handsome...so awesome...so great." Shawn stopped speaking as Juliet's eyes seemed to resemble daggers, extra sharp daggers._

_Shawn finished the statement taking the hint. "So none of the above."_

_"Yeah that's correct Shawn. I have to get ready for work and for that to happen, you need to leave the apartment."_

_"I don't see how that works."_

_"Your psychic, you should figure it out."_

_"Juliet, why are you throwing a Gus/Lassie/Henry fit?"_

_"Because Shawn I can finally see why they throw those fits."_

_"Ouch." Shawn picked himself off the bed and gave a half smile. "The spirits are telling me to leave."_

_"At like always, the spirits are right."_

_Juliet had gotten dressed, had black coffee, gone to work and quite frankly she was angry and miserable. She had even yelled at Buzz. She was surprised that even Shawn and Gus hadn't showed up to torment Lassiter. Actually she wasn't that surprised. She had been angry at Shawn and he had known that. They had never really fought before about such stupid things, but it was one thing after another and this time Shawn's charm didn't help win this time around._

The magazine was no longer captivating her attention. It also probably had to with the tapping.

She looked to her window as she heard it again. She saw something tap it. She got up and looked out her window. There was Shawn throwing pebbles at their window.

She sighed, slightly smiling, and opened the window, "Shawn what are you doing?"

"It is the east and the Juliet is the sun."

Juliet leaned on the ledge. "Rome where art thou?"

Shawn froze, flustered. "Juliet don't skip around."

"Why not?"

"Because Gus and I only rehearsed this one part."

"Poor Gus."

"Poor Gus? Poor me. I don't do so well with old English."

"Shawn. You can come back inside."

"If that is what my lady asks of me or something."

"I will like to formally invite you in."

"Sweet." Shawn dashed to the door and Juliet grinned as she closed the window. She would have to remember this next time when he forgot to buy the milk or to drop off the bill. Anyway as she heard the door open up, she didn't date him for his inability to remember to pick up milk, but it might have to do with his lovely quirks and that fabulous hair.


End file.
